Killer Revenge
by Boho Bytch
Summary: Chapter Three coming soon!!!
1. The Perfect Soldier Meets his Perfect De...

No title

Killer Revenge

Author: Saiyan Lover UK

Summary: There is two mysterious killers on the loose in the Gundam Wing world, and they are after the pilots' blood,

watch as the story unfolds, as the killers are slowly revealed, as each pilot is killed, one more clue will be revealed as to who the killers are.....

Setting: The year is A.C 199 after Endless Waltz, I've never seen the movie so Im just guessing what happened.

The pilots are all setlled with their girlfriends, Heero has married Relena, and has a kid on the way,

**Disclaimer**

i don't own Gundam Wing, I do however. own the girlfriends of Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei...(BWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA)

*****************************************************************************************************

Characters

Name\Pilot they are dating: Arianne Beckett/Duo Maxwell

Age:19

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Cobalt Blue

Place of meeting Duo: In a bar on L-2

Name/Pilot she is dating: Rebecca Holland/Trowa Barton

Age: 18

Hair: Black

Eyes: Hazel

Place of meeting Trowa: In the Gym

Name/pilot she is dating: Tiffany Sullivan/Quatre Winner

Age:18

Hair: Mousy brown/Blonde streaks

Eyes: Emerald Green

Place of meeting Quatre: An orchestra performance

Name/pliot she is dating: Ling-ya /Wufei Chang

Age:19

Hair:Jet black

Eyes: Black

Place of meeting Wufei: in a dojo

******************************************************************************************************

Chapter One: The Perfect Soldier Meets His Perfect End

Heero was tired, his eyes ached from staring at his laptop all day, and it was hot....

as he went to leave the office, he turned the lights off, then two dark figures appeared at the door.....

Heero: Hey! Who's there?

Mysterious Killer #1:We know you know who we are, Heero Yuy....

Heero: *sweatdrops* That voice..it's so familiar...

Suddenly, the mysterious killer pulled an axe out from behind his back, raised it above his head, and swung for Heero,

he dodged it, but the dark figure was quick, he took another swing at Heero, at hit his neck, taking his head clean off his

shoulders.

Mysterious Killer #1: One down, four to go....

**THE NEXT DAY AT QUATRE'S MANSION**

All the other Gundam pilots were staying over at Quatre's house, because of it being Hallowean tonight...

Duo was the first one up, he turned on the TV(as per usual) and was horrified at what he saw was the

top headline on the news.

Newsreader: Gundam Pilot Heero Yuy was found dead this morning, after he was reported missing last night,

With this report is Sandy Paper...

Duo: Oh My God, Heero's dead? Hey you guys, you might wanna come see this...

Arianne, Trowa, Rebecca, Quatre, Tiffany, Wufei and ling-ya came running to see what Duo was shouting about..

Reporter(on TV): Thanks Kirsty, Mr Yuy's body was found in his workplace, by his pregnant wife, Relena.

Police detectives believe that Mr Yuy was decapitated, by a single blow to the neck, with

what is presumed to be an axe.

Detective Kiyone, have you found any clues as to who the killer may be?

Detective Kiyone: The only clues we Have Sandy, is the number thirteen painted on the wall in Mr Yuy's blood, and a few strands of blonde hair 

People In Quatre's house:*sweatdrop* 13 in blood and blond hair?!?!

Arianne walked to the phone, and rang Relena's home number

Relena:*sniff* Hello?

Arianne: Relena, honey, we just saw the news, Im so sorry..

Relena:Thanks, How is everybody at you end?

Duo: Hey, we'll get ya through this babe...

Relena: Thanks(puts the phone down)

Duo: God, who the hell would want Heero dead?

Quatre: i don't know Duo, but we're bound to find out sooner or later

Everyone else:.....

*********************************************************************************************

Like it, give me feedback

*********************************************************************************************


	2. Duo's Doom

Killer Revenge   
  
Chapter Two:Duo's Doom  
  
Author: Saiyan lover UK  
  
**AUTHOR NOTE**  
  
In between this chapter and the last chapter, Duo has split up with Arianne  
and has a new girlfriend, Lexis Omega.  
  
**DISCLAIMER**  
FUCK YOU  
I don't own budweiser  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Duo sat in a bar, alone, pondering about who could have killed Heero....  
  
"Hey mack, can I get you something?" asked the bartender  
  
"Sure, I'll have um, a bottle of bud please" Duo replied  
  
Duo sighed and placed down his note pad, on which he had written a list of suspects.  
  
"Here" said the bartender handing Duo his drink "something the matter?" he said,  
seeming to make conversation  
  
"Well, a friend of mine was killed a few weeks ago, and we have no clues as to who the   
killers are..."  
  
"Ah, that's too bad buddy"  
  
"Yeah, it is a shame"  
  
  
Suddenly Duo's cell phone rang, and almost jumped off the bar.  
  
"Hello? Hi Lexis...where am I? Im in a bar, oh god, is that the time!! Sorry hun,   
I'll be coming home in a minute" Said Duo, taking a drink from the bottle....  
"Shit, this tastes funny...!!!"  
  
"Duo?!?!" Lexis yelled down the phone  
  
"Look, I gotta go, I'm not feeling too good" said Duo and collapsed on the bar with a thud  
  
"Two down, Three to go" laughed a shadowed face, standing behind the bar  
  
The laughing continued, into hysterics.  
  
Lexis' voice could be heard screaming down the phone"Duo, can you hear me............  
DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
The phone went dead....  
  
"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" cried Lexis, causing the others to rush into the room...  
  
"What's wrong?" said Quatre, noticing that Lexis had buried her head into her hands....  
  
"Duo...." she said bringing her tearful gaze up to the others faces  
  
"Oh god, not him too" said Wufei, a tear forming in his eye...  
  
~~THE NEXT DAY~~  
  
"The Gundam pilot murders continue today, as Duo Maxwell was confirmed dead. He was drinking in a bar,  
and is assumed to have died fom alcohol poisoning, traces of cyanide were found on the bottle,  
the death is being treated as suspicious" The newsreader said, with a note of worry in her voice.  
  
"Oh God, hang on" said Trowa with a pensive look on his face"..No, that means Im next!!"  
  
"What on earth do you mean?" shouted Rachel from the kitchen.  
  
"i've figured out their killing pattern" he said "They're killing us in order of which Gundam we pilot"  
  
"Oh right"  
  
"That definitely means I'm next..."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
WHY WAS WUFEI CRYING?  
  
WHO ARE DUO'S KILLERS?  
  
WILL THE KILLING SPREE END?  
  
All will be revealed in Killer Revenge Part 3  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  



End file.
